


Encerrando os Jogos Olímpicos

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie acompanha os bastidores e a apresentação do Queen finalizando os Jogos Olímpicos de 2012 em Londres. (essa história se passa no universo alternativo da história Pelo Olhar de Chrissie),





	Encerrando os Jogos Olímpicos

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo da história Pelo Olhar de Chrissie.

Trabalhando com uma das assessoras do Queen, fazendo parte da equipe que cuidava da banda e da carreira dos meninos, me acostumei a lidar com as propostas de shows, as exigências do público e a liberdade criativa, que só veio depois de algum tempo em que os meninos já estavam na estrada. Éramos detentores dos direitos autorais e administradores das gravações e lançamentos.   
Com esse tipo de independência, o Queen era praticamente livre para escolher como e quando quisesse se apresentar, a não ser quando recebiam convites irrecusáveis. Um deles foi a proposta de se apresentarem no show de encerramento das Olimpíadas em Londres.

Era algo muito grande, um pouco mais global do que o inesquecível Live Aid, chamando mais atenção de gente de todo mundo por reunir atletas de todos os lugares. Não houve muitos argumentos contrários dos meninos em relação à apresentação, Brian, Roger, John e Freddie entendiam que era uma grande honra. Apenas ficaram em dúvida quanto a escolher o que tocariam. E lá estava eu como sempre, observando-os entrar em acordo em meio às suas opiniões diferentes.

-"We are the Champions" é muito óbvio - declarou meu marido - e talvez muito egoísta, todos tem seus méritos, e essa canção por mais que crie a atmosfera de coletividade, tem um ar individualista, de conquista pessoal.

-Certo, eu te entendo Brian - Freddie cedeu, como tinha aprendido a fazer ao longo dos anos - nossa única outra opção é "We Will Rock You". Ela é bem popular e, como os jovens dizem, vão levantar a galera.

-Hã... - ergui minha mão e os quatro se voltaram pra mim - lembrem-se que vocês não vão surgir tocando imediatamente, tem um certo momento de silêncio até serem autorizados a começar a apresentar.

-Ah pra isso, eu já tenho solução sra. May - Freddie deu de ombros.

-E o que seria? - John soou desconfiado.

-Vocês vão ver - riu o vocalista - mas não é nada do que já não estejam acostumados.

-Tudo bem então, Freddie - Brian concordou e Roger assentiu.

Uma semana antes do encerramento das Olimpíadas, os meninos marcaram um ensaio no qual eu estava presente. Deixaram com que Brian começasse, fazendo seu típico solo de Brighton Rock. Era um jeito de chamar toda a atenção do estádio. Acabaram decidindo que cada um teria um momento de destaque, Freddie teria o seu cantando do seu jeito chamativo e cheio de energia de sempre, Brian abrindo a apresentação com o solo. John se contentou em dar a base para a melodia da Red Special e finalizariam essa primeira parte com um solo de tambores de Roger, que daria a deixa para começarem a tocar "We Will Rock You". 

No dia do show de encerramento das Olimpíadas, chegamos mais cedo ao estádio, como sempre fazíamos antes de um show. Acompanhei os meninos no camarim e percebi que estavam nervosos de um jeito diferente.

-Tudo bem, gente? - perguntei para os quatro.

-Claro, claro, por que não estaria sra. May? - Freddie me disse de um jeito que me lembrou dele mais novo.

-É que não é um mero show, por mais que vamos tocar uma música só - John deu de ombros - o lugar é enorme e tá lotado, e querendo ou não, tem uma grande expectativa em cima da gente.

-É uma responsabilidade grande encerrar um evento desse tamanho - Roger suspirou - dizer sim foi bem mais fácil do que está sendo agora.

-Mas não tinha como recusar - Brian relembrou os amigos - mas ânimo, gente, nós conseguimos.

-É claro que sim - concordei com o meu marido - lembrem-se que vocês são uma família e sempre trabalharam em equipe, mantenham-se unidos e tudo vai dar certo, está bem?

-Falou e disse, Chrissie - Roger riu, e John e Freddie assentiram pra mim.

-Senhores, senhora, com licença - um assistente tinha acabado de chegar - vocês são os próximos, tem 10 minutos antes da apresentação, mas tem que ir pros seus lugares agora. 

-Bom, então lá vamos nós, meus caros - Freddie tomou sua postura de líder da banda, encorajando os amigos.

-Te vejo depois, meu amor - disse e beijei Brian, antes que ele esquecesse do beijo de boa sorte de tão nervoso que estava.

-Ok, te amo - ele respondeu e foi andando.

-Também te amo, boa sorte meninos - disse a eles pouco antes de nos separarmos no corredor - arrasem!

Eles riram e então nos separamos enfim. Tomei o meu lugar, reservado para a assessoria da banda e, por mais que fosse privilegiado, o estádio era tão grande que Brian e os meninos eram pequenos no meu campo de visão, embora desse pra reconhecer bem cada um deles. 

Para que toda plateia visse tudo com maiores detalhes, havia telões enormes registrando tudo que acontecia no centro do estádio. 

Alternei minha atenção entre o telão e o palco quando Freddie iniciou um grito de guerra, que cada pessoa ali repetiu. Era sempre assim, não tinha como ficar quieto quando Freddie fazia isso, suas harmonias eram contagiantes. 

Ele deu um olhar significativo a Brian e meu marido iniciou seu velho solo de Brighton Rock. Por mais que ele sempre seguisse um certo padrão quando tocava esse solo, era sempre te tirar o fôlego a maneira que tocava ao mesmo tempo tão concentrado, mas com tanta emoção. Criava uma certa expectativa de onde aquela introdução ia dar, fazendo o público ficar atento. John entrou tímido, apenas acompanhando. Olharam um pro outro, Brian avisando que estava prestes a terminar, e assim ele tocou uma última nota, erguendo um braço, o que fez a plateia ecoar em gritaria. Roger não perdeu tempo, começando com um solo curto, e logo dando a deixa para "We Will Rock You".

E realmente Freddie tinha razão em dizer que o público se agitaria e levantaria, era o efeito natural daquela canção, contagiando a mim como sempre, e a todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Até pensei em me conter um pouco quando a música terminou, mas gritei e aplaudi de uma maneira que fazia quando era bem mais nova. 

A união dos meninos através da música sempre aquecia meu coração, e naquela noite sua música foi capaz de unir pessoas tão diferentes, mas todas sob o mesmo objetivo de celebrar a humanidade.

**Author's Note:**

> A participação do Queen no encerramento das Olimpíadas de 2012 é simplesmente demais! E foi justamente pensando nessa apresentação que me inspirei pra fazer a versão dela no meu universo alternativo. Espero que tenham gostado e at[e a próxima!


End file.
